James's Body
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: The small town of Devil's Kettle Minnesota, is begging to loose teenagers. In gruesome mysterious murders. And it's all thanks to a teenage boy named James Diamond. Turned demon by a indie pop band. Will Logan be able to stop his friend and kill the band?


**tee hee, most likely a three shot. enjoy. **

_

* * *

Hell is a teenage boy…_

My names is Logan Mitchell, and Sandbox love. That's what James and I had, before he shit all over it. Well more like till they shit on it. They ate corn, they ate beans and then they shit all over my life, my friendship, me. With their little pop/rock serenades, more like spell casters. I thought I had a pretty great life. I had smarts, sanity, friends, well more like a friend. Point is I had an average teenage poop-ish life. You know like a normal, teenage questioning your every move sort of life?. Like if I should buy proactive for my pimps. Or if I should cut back on the McDonalds French fries because Wendy's now serves " Sea salt fries". Yeah being me is like saying Miley Cyrus is a singing goddess, that bitch needs an auto tune. Being me is like wandering through Jurassic Park with a Double, Double from in-N-Out and not expecting to be mauled by a pack of veloci-raptors. Well they'd eat me regardless, the burger would just add that pizzazz that they're looking for.

Enough about me, now I'm going to tell you about my best friend or ex bestie James Diamond, and how in a short period of time, my and his life got fucked up beyond repair…

" Ya you can just play hello titty with him for that A+ you deserve my dear" said that tall beautiful brunette. That's James Diamond. He's super hot and super cool because he is the only one in this shit hole of a school with an iphone and not the new one, no the 3G yup that's how bad we have it here in this little tumble weed infested crapper called Devil's Kettle Minnesota. Well actually I don't think there is tumbleweed more like snow. We don't even have a place to hang out after school. We have a toilet with stickers yup that's what we have in a little bar called el Diablo's beverages. Lame I know. I personally like to call it el Diablo's piss. Cause that's what the cheap beer tastes like in there. Any way back to the Adonis that is my bestie, were like PB and J. made for each other. Like a fat kid and cake. He is in his own words " Extra salty, salty" " You said salty twice", " You bet I did".

" I don't have boobies James, but you have perky Pecs" he says to the smug bastard. James is full of himself, he thinks everything revolves around him. " So white Erkel what are we finna do tonight?" he asks Smiling at a jock who just passed by checking him out. Oh yeah James had that power, to turn men into fags. To turn them into bloodthirsty gays wanting nothing more than to taste him. Make the quietest of boys turn into horny bastards looking to put their D in a B. " Finna?, Since when do you speak Ebonics?". James chuckles, " I heard one of the homeboys use it, it's dope" he says shrugging. Many people wonder why someone like him would hang out with the nerd. I don't really know either. But he's the Molly to my Ringwald, the Judd to my Nelson. Ok now I'm just naming has been actors from an era I was not conceived in.

_Science class._

" Ok class get your partners and separate into a group of fours" says the teacher with a pedofilific feel to him. Shivers. " So who's ready for some chromo magnificence?" asks Logan. Looking at the two gothic teens in front of him and James. " I can't look at bright lights, because I'm hybrid and I'll burn" says the Goth boy. James and Logan look at each other than back at the boy. " Oh you'll sparkle like that gay vampire that holds apples?" asks James. Making Logan giggle. " Please don't disrespect Miss Myer's work" says the gothic chick. Her voice long and boring. " So I like your black garb, where'd you get it Hot Topic?" asks James who can't seem for the life of him, keep himself from picking on the Marilyn Manson wannabe's. " Please Hot Topic was when I was a scene child, I got these at Spencer's Gifts, a buck twenty" says the girl pointing at her dark bracelets.

After that sufficiently awkward class was over we made our way to the quad, where all teens go and socialize and stuff. Kinda like the live action version of Facebook. You have your pops, which are the popular children. Then you have your, punks, preps, Goths, nerds, and then the normies which is James and I. And some other teens.

" Hey James I was wondering if you wanted to come to a showing of the rocky horror picture show?" asked a punk girl. Named Fern. Barfs in mouth. James looks her up and down. " Oh I don't like boxing movies" he says not really caring that she looks sad. " It's not a bo-never mind" she says and walks away. I nudge him. " James that was mean" I tell his heart breaking ass.

" Ugh whatever my tits are bigger than hers". he says looking into the phone that makes him school royalty. I place my hands on his Pecs. " Perky Pecs babe" I tell him. He shrugs. " Anyway we goin to the devil's dick or whatever you call that bar?" he asks me. " IDK brosky got's a heap of work to lay out".

" Oh come on Logie-pop! There's a new indie band playing there tonight and I hear the lead is extra salty, salty" he says. Looking like a horny school girl. " You just said salty twice" I tell him making a two finger sign and showing it to him. " You bet I did, and babe that's not how the shocker works" he says giggling at my blush. " C'mon Logie don't make me de-friend you on the book that has a face pwetty pwease?" he begs with an adorable pout and sounding like a baby going through puberty. I sigh rolling my brown orbs. " Fine " I finally give in, knowing if I don't he'll drag my nerdy ass anyway.

That night we arrive at the bar filled with hormone driven teenageros. I can't believe they actually let teeny boppers like us in here. Well that girl blowing the hoppers blow pop is keeping him busy I guess. The bar has a weird style to it. Kinda like a druggies room type of feel I guess?. Him and I head up closer to the stage where some strained voice girls are being kicked off for trying to do Karaoke. " Hey babe can I get you a drink?" asks Quentin the guy that has had some kind of rendezvous with James in the past. " Sure sweetums if you can afford, perfect isn't cheap" says James. The guy rolls his eyes and walks over to the bar.

" I can't believe you're still giving Quentin the time of day" I say giggling.

" Uh whatever at least I lost my blow-ginity to him" he said. I look at him confused James always says weird words. " Huh?".

" He was my first mouth fuck" he says looking up at the stage, his hands in his brown parka. " Oh but you're still a virgin though?" I ask. He looks at me with a Wtf-are-you-stupid-but-smart expression. " No way I'm not even a back door virgin thanks to Roman from freshy year. And that shit hurts if you're not an experienced homo, I had to sit on a bag of peas the whole day and couldn't go to flags with your bitch ass" he said to me. I laugh at him, cause he is a virgin I think, even though I' am one myself.

Quentin comes back with our drinks and we take them and walk away. Remember were playing hard to get. We make our way to the front and see two gorgeous boys setting up their instruments. The blonde with dark eyebrows. Green eyes, and guy liner is totally checking out James. That Latin hunk has caught my eye. I look over at James and he's totally eye fucking that blonde. The way he's biting his lip, and sometimes batting his lashes. The guy is in the same position. He's smirking at my friend. His tongue sneaking out to lick his bottom lip flirtatiously. He's defiantly taking James home tonight.

He walks up to the center of the stage grabs the mic, " How's everybody doin tonight?" he asks. Some people cheer. James looks at him lovingly. " Alright well we are The Rush and were gonna play a little song that goes something like this…he trails off as they start playing the beat.

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy**

Everyone cheered as soon as those lyrics came out. That was a song the Indie pop band was kinda already getting noticed for. But they were still far from Hollywood. They've played a couple of times here in Minnesota but not any farther than that.

**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah**

He looks at James, and winks. James blushes and bites his lip. Logan nudges him, James is to enthralled to do anything.

**And there isn't anything they could've said or done?**  
**And everyday I see you on your own**  
**And I can't believe that you're alone**  
**But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

James feel's as if he's the only one being sung to. The background noise of the people cheering or singing along is drowned out. All his attention is on the hot blonde lead singer.

**Looking for a, looking for a**  
**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**  
**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**  
**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**

As Kendall sings he can tell that he's seducing James, and that he's a virgin they'll need one for their sacrifice. Their offer they're making to the devil for fame. One virgin for me, fame for you. Kendall was desperate for fame. He would do anything and everything for it.

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**  
**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you done before**  
**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

" Jamie boy, snap out of the trance brows has you trapped in" I tell him snapping my sucky nail bids in front of his hazelrific eyes. " I think I'm in lesbians with him" he says sighing. If this were a cartoon he'd totally have little hearts flying out of his perfect Mane. That Mufasa's got nothing on.

**Let me take a little moment to find the right words**  
**So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**  
**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**  
**But I know I gotta put myself for worse**  
**See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that**

Kendall smirks and points at the love struck brunette. James smiles tilting his head to the side. " Mmm that little blonde can ravage my cute butt anytime" says James as he licks his own lips. I can't even find the proper words to respond to that. James says some pretty crazy things.

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**  
**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**  
**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**  
**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you done before**  
**All I really want is to be your**

I smell something like cheap beer and axe burning. I turn over and see Quentin's sorry ass on fire. Then everything catches the killer flame. I look back to James and he's still in the trance. " James c'mon we have to get out of here the roof is on fire!" I yell as I grab his wrist. " We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn" says James his eyes never leaving the now empty stage. The flames grow bigger and my Bambi ass panics even more. I grab the pretty boy and forcibly make him follow me. We run to the bathroom. We climb over the tiny window placed over the sticker filled pooper. I look at it one last time, memories. And then we run out.

We pant for our beloved breaths, as we see el Diablo's beverages literally go to hell. And those screams damn rest in peace shit faced costumers at least you died drunk. We look over to where the boy band type thing, is packing their equipment into a large van. Suddenly the blondie walks over to us.

" Listen it's uh, really dangerous out here. Do you wanna head someplace safer. Like my van?. He asks, his eyes focused on James. " What?" I ask still trying to get my air back in through my pie hole." I'm in survival mode right now, and I want us to get to a familiar place, and right now, I feel like that's my van…he trails of waiting for us brunettes to respond.

" A familiar place would be KFC a few blocks away…or our homes" I say, totally sassing him. Him and James glare at me. " C'mon just come with us, it'll be worth it". he says. I totally know what he's hinting at, especially with the way he's looking at James, like a juicy steak from outback steak house. " If you're trying to sex us up it wont work" I tell him with attitude. James grips my package hard making me yelp. " Logan shut your teeth or I'll soap bud those motherfuckers" he threatens tightening his hands around my family jewels. While smiling at the smug blonde.

When he finally released them, he turned to me. " Loges c'mon lets just go" he said. I nodded, " No James we don't even know these guys". I state. He looks at me like I've suddenly grown three heads. " So! They're hot, and they're inviting us, we'll even get you that happy meal you were complaining about earlier". I shake my head to try to get him to understand that if he goes he's in deep chiz. " No James let's just go home" I tell him, trying to yank his hand, but he moves it away. " Logan I'll just go for a while" he says looking back at the waiting blonde. They begin walking away, I try to stop them but knowing James anything that has to do with hot boys, will make him do stupid things. He's hopeless.

I see him get in the van, he looks at me and I can tell he has a worried expression on his face as they close the door. I contemplate on whether or not to go after him, but he needs to learn a lesson, maybe this way he'll learn not to trust tiny Carmel boys, and guy liner wearing ken dolls. I sigh as they old van pulls away from the crappy parking lot. And drive off into the awaiting night…

" So cutie how old are ya?" asks The blonde, as he takes a seat next to James who looks like a lost puppy. " s-seventeen" he squeaks. " Aww he's a baby" says Carlos who was driving. Kendall chuckles. " Ya he sure is mmm" he says in a sultry voice, while licking his lips. " Hey baby boy, you ever been with an older guy?" he asks. Raising an eyebrow. James nods his head like a child, making him look innocent and adorable.

" Do you want to be?" asks the blonde. James looks down at his shoes, the biggest blush on his cheeks. He nods his head slowly. " can you just take me home?" he asks in a small shy tone. Kendall sighs. " C'mon now baby, don't you wanna party with us? Were rock stars" he exclaims. James is now regretting not listening to his logical Logie-pop. He's never been in this type of position before. I mean he's been with other guys, a few kisses and a few touches, but he's never been in a shitty van with two older guys.

Kendall can tell he's uncomfortable, I mean from not only from sitting on the poorly made seat that's probably hurting his tush, but because he's older than the brunette.

He places his finger under his chin, and slowly lifts his head so he could look him in the eyes. His eyes are filled with innocence and worry, and for a second Kendall feels bad for him. But then he remembers the fame he was promised. So all caution is thrown out the window.

" Hey Jamie babe, you can trust me, I just wanna show you a good time…he trails off brushing the younger boys' hair out of his eyes. But little did James know was that Kendall's finger had been crossed behind his back the whole time. James nods his head.

" You know you're too damn beautiful to ignore, can I kiss you?" asks Kendall, smiling his pearly whites at him. James gulps, " How o-old are you?" he asks. Kendall chuckles.

" Age ain't nothing but a number" he says. James stares at him for a few seconds, before nodding his head. Kendall leans in and closes the small gap. James timidly kisses back. Kendall smirks at this. He remembers kissing when he was a teen. But it makes it that much more memorable kissing James.

Carlos looks back and smiles at seeing the boys kiss. He switches the radio.

**" oh kiss me, under the milky twilight,**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor,**

**Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,**

**Silver moon's sparkling…so kiss me…**

Oh the irony of Sixpence none the Richer-kiss me lyrics. James smiles into the kiss. It's exhilarating kissing an older guy. And a rock star at that. He moans when Kendall sticks his tongue into his mouth. He maps out all the sensitive that his wet cavern has to offer. James tastes sweet, of Hubba bubbu watermelon bubble gum, and Listerine mouth wash.

Kendall tastes of sugar, spice and everything nice. They pull away when the van stops. James pulls back panting. " W-what's going on?" he asks. He tries to go back and kiss Kendall, but the chuckling blonde grabs his shoulders and stops him. James whines, and looks down at the bruised boy's lips. " Don't worry sweets we can continue this party outside". He says. Grabbing James's hand and stepping out the van.

They step out into the dark woods. James furrows his brows in confusion. " Uh what are we doing here?" he asks, as he follows Kendall to the front of the van. Where the head lights are shining on the woods. " Just to continue our lil party now come here" he says, yanking James by the hips, and pulling him flush against him. They connect their lips once again. Kendall's back against the van. As he places his hands on the pretty boys' ass. While James's arms are wrapped around his neck. He opens one eye, looking over at Carlos who's standing in front of a tree. Kendall takes a hand off from the firm cheeks. And motions something to the Latino. Carlos nods and walks towards the van again.

" Mmm" moans James. The only sounds are the crickets and the pops of the wet kisses. Kendall begins walking forward, making James walk backwards. Their lips never disconnect. James's eyes open when he feels his ass sit on something hard. He looks back and sees he's sitting on a large rock. Kendall pulls away smirking down at him. He slowly takes his jacket off and pushes James down on his back. He attaches his lips to the tan neck, and begins nipping at it. James bites his lip to stop a moan that's threatening gun and all to escape…

"Ugh" I groan, walking into my humble abode. It's dark and homey. The parental units must be out and about. Doing their old people socializing. I sigh walking into the place where food is served. I take my berry out and dial my home girl Camille's number as I walk to my man cave. " Hey home slice I'm for shiz up the spout" I tell her. " What's wrong brown haired wonder?" she asks. " James that's what's eating Gilbert Grape".

" Why?, did you third wheel his ass again?" she asks, knowing me all too well.

" No toots, he ditched me for some Indie player haters". I exclaimed.

" Who cares about James, and those douche bags with their douche bag haircuts and their man-scara". My girl half tells my skittish self.

" Dude I do! They like totally kidnapped him from el Diablo's beverages which now lays a pile of ash". I tell her, and her dramatic self gasps dramatically. Did I tell you she's dramatic?.

" No way! You were there?. They've been playing that shit nonstop on my cable package!" she screams into my sensitive ear holes.

" Loge did you try calling the pigs?" she asks. I sigh.

" No, all the towns bacon mobile's are at the burning bar" I sigh, defeated. Suddenly I hear some commotion coming from downstairs. I stay silent ignoring her replies. I here a glass break and that's when I know I have to save my parent's castle. " Hey Cam I'll hit you up via txt later" I tell her hanging up. I walk to the door. I walk down the stairs into the dark bowels of my home.

I get to the bottom of the stairs, leaving my safety behind me. I turn to the left into the living room. Suddenly I'm pushed hard against the wall.

" J-James!" I yell. He's covered in life juice. His hair looks disheveled. Some parts of his face have blood on them. Like his cute chin and his rosy cheeks. He's got an evil look on his perfect face.

" James?" I tell him, slowly. Noticing that his wardrobe is also soaked in the red liquid. " James what happened?" my voice comes out shaky. He smirks a very Freddy Krueger like smirk. His teeth are also stained with blood.

He leans into my ear, nuzzling his nose into it. " Are you scared?" he whispers. I nod my head, my body trembles. He pulls away and walks into the dark kitchen. I cautiously follow him. He's at the fridge looking through it. He bends down and grabs a ham that my parent's hade made a couple of days ago. He begins eating it like a hungry pack of lions. Pieces fly out of his bloody mouth. Making my stomach turn. " James" I call out to him. He turns and looks at me. His pupils are now black. He opens his mouth and he's rocking a killer grill. His teeth look like that of a sharks. He growls at me. I jump back. Then he starts throwing up what looks like car oil. Its black and chunky. After he's done being anorexic, he runs out of the house leaving me with a what the fuck just happened look…


End file.
